poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
To Error is Puplike or The Comedy of Animation Errors
To Error is Puplike or The Comedy of Animation Errors is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover. Premise During a hike in the mountains, the Pound Puppies and Tony see things that are irregular like animation errors and it's up to the viewers to find and fix the errors so that the episode will return to normal. Plot Part One (In a forest, Cooler, Tony, Bright Eyes, Whopper, Nose Marie, Howler, Samson, Worry Wart, Igor, Vigor, Precious, Beamer, and Reflex are hiking. Cooler notices the viewers.) Cooler: (To the viewers) Oh! Hello, folks. The gang and I are going on a hike through the forest and up to the top of Mount Daunting. Mount Daunting is the tallest mountain in the forest. Tony: Won't you folks join us? (The camera nods, indicating that the audience agrees) Cooler: That sounds good. (A forest ranger enters) Ranger: Oh, I see that you are going on a hike to Mount Daunting. Tony: That's true. Ranger: Well, I wish you shouldn't. Cooler: Why not? Ranger: Mount Daunting is a dangerous mountain to climb on, even for the expert climber. I've been getting reports of people suffering from vertigo while they were climbing Mount Daunting. You can continue with your hike, but please, don't climb Mount Daunting. Take care. (The ranger leaves) Worry Wary: I wonder if that ranger was right. Tony: Nah. He was making it up. Vertigo schmertigo, I say we should continue with our hike to Mount Daunting. What do you think, Cooler? Cooler: Well, that's up to the viewers out there. Tony: (To the viewers) What do you think? Should we continue with our hike or not? (The camera nods.) Tony: I thought as much. (As the sun was going down, the others rest at a picnic zone. This is a sign that the vertigo is starting to kick in) Vigor: (dressed as a Mad Scientist) Okay. Here's something for You lovebirds. (gives Cooler and Nose Marie some dog food strings.) Nose-Marie: (Dressed as a General) What's that, Vellian? Vigor: (with all His color gone) It's Spaghetti, Norris. You and Calvin each slurp on each end of the string, and it ends when You kiss. (Vigor notices the viewers) Vigor: (To the viewers) What's the matter? Was it something that I ate? Tony: (Dressed as a martial artist) Vito, I have a feeling that something strange is going on here. Vigor: What's that? (Vigor looks at himself and the viewers) Vigor: Yipe! My color's gone! The vertigo is taking place! Cooler: (Wearing a green jacket) And the animation is all messed up! What will we do? Howler: (As a five-dog-old puppy) I got an idea! (Takes out what appears to be 3-D glasses.) I call these the Vertigo Glasses. It can count how many animation errors there are. of course We'll change every time We change a scene. (Howler hands it to the viewer) Howler: Here, take these. (The viewer puts them on. The viewer points to Howler and Howler returns to normal. The viewer takes them off and is amazed that Howler has return to normal) Howler: (To the others) You see? If our friends find the mistake that doesn't belong in this cartoon, we'll be back to normal. (The viewer puts them back on and looks at Tony, Cooler, Vigor, and Nose Marie. As the viewer points to the errors, Tony, Cooler, Vigor, and Nose Marie are turned back to normal) Tony: Hey, I'm back to normal. Vigor: My color is back! Cooler: And so is my jacket's color! Nose Marie: And I'm not wearing a military uniform anymore. Cooler: (To the viewers) Thank you for helping us. You're doing a good job at this. Keep it up. (The viewer looks at the sky and points to it. It is now afternoon again. The viewer looks down and sees a giant Whopper standing by Cooler. The viewer points to Whopper and Whopper is back to his normal size) Whopper: Whoa! That was ziggy wiggy! Igor: There were... (counts the errors that happened) Seven errors. If the folks out there can find all the errors that have occurred, we can continue the adventure. (The viewer looks at Igor as a teenaged pup and points to him. Igor is back to normal) Igor: Well, what do you know. Howler: This is just the beginning however. (The viewer turns to Howler, who is now wearing Beamer's jacket. The viewer points to him and Howler is now wearing his usual clothes again) Oh my. I forgot that I had Beamer's jacket on. (Samson is speaking in reverse.) Nose Marie: (Speaking in Cooler's voice) What did you say? (The viewer points at Samson and Nose Marie and their voices are back to normal) Samson: What I was trying to say is how long will the vertigo last? Cooler: I guess until We leave the mountain. (the Leaning Tower of Pisa is among the clouds) Igor: A good asumption. (wearing a Ballerina tutu as Bright Eyes wearing a sombrero laughs.) (The viewer points to the the Leaning Tower and the tower is gone. The viewer than points to Igor and he is back to wearing his normal clothes again. Finally, the viewer points to Bright Eyes and the sombrero is gone) Igor: (To the viewers) Say, you must have a good eye there. (They all hear rustling through the bushes. Cooler is seen wearing a karate unifom. The viewer points to Cooler and he is back to wearing his regular clothes) Cooler: What was that? (They all turn around and see a man in a prison jumpsuit wandering around. He was seen with no color until the viewer points to him.) Prisoner: These mountains are a perfect place to hide from those stupid police. Once I get to China, I'm a free man! (He sneaks past a couple of policemen. The viewer points to the prisoner and the policemen and the policemen disappear as the Prisoner gets His color back.) (The viewer looks at the sky, which is now night, and points to it. The sky turns back to afternoon again. The viewer sees Cooler wearing Tony's shirt and Tony wearing Cooler's jacket and the viewer fixes the mistakes. They each turn back to normal) Cooler: It's a good thing those cops caught that dangerous felon, otherwise, we'd be in big trouble. Tony: Now then, shall we continue with our trek? Part Two (Tony, the viewer, and the Pound Puppies continue the trek as we see Beamer with a mohawk. The viewer points at Beamer and the mohawk is gone) Cooler: Correct me if I'm wrong, Bounce, (now wears a priest outfit.) but this seems to be getting very-- (The viewer points to Cooler and Cooler back to wearing his jacket) Cooler: (To the viewer) Thank you. As I was saying, correct me if I'm wrong, Beamer, but this seems to be getting very spooky. (Sherlock Bones from In Pups We Trust is next to Cooler and Beamer) Am I wrong? Sherlock Bones: Haven't we met before? (The viewer points to Sherlock Bones and he disappears) Cooler: I recognize that face somewhere... oh well. Anyway, what do you think, Beamer? Beamer: (Speaking in a higher tone) I agree, Cooler. The vertigo we're suffering is... (The viewer points to Beamer and Beamer's voice is back to normal) Beamer: (To the viewer) Thanks. (To Cooler) Anyway, the vertigo we're suffering is starting to get dangerous. I mean, we're seeing more animation errors than we thought. Maybe we should turn back and the vertigo will go away. (The viewer sees Tony wearing a cape and a crown. The viewer points to Tony and the cape and crown disappear) Tony: Oh no. We're not turning back. We came here to climb Mount Daunting. Once we climb the mountain, we can go back down and then our vertigo will go away. (The viewer looks down and sees Bright Eyes without her bow. The viewer points to Bright Eyes and her bow reappears on her head.) Bright Eyes: I don't know about that, Tony. (The viewer looks on the other side of the mountains and sees the Prisoner is now wearing a Muumuu through a swamp. The viewer points to the prisoner and he is now back at the mountains wearing his clothes) Prisoner: Ha! There's no one for miles. (the viewer sees a frog jump inside a frying pan. The viewer points to the frying pan and it becomes a lilypad) All I have to do is get to the airport and I'll be free. (He hides in a bush) (The viewer gets suspicious and goes to the Pound Puppies to try and tell them what he/she saw) Vigor: You know guys? (We See Igor holding Bright Eyes as a 3-dog-year-old pup. The viewer points to Bright Eyes and she is turned back to normal) I think I'd love to come here again, imagine the possibilities that could happen. (The viewer gets Tony and the Pound Puppies' attention and they all turn to the viewer) Cooler: What's the matter? Did you see something? (The viewer looks back and points to the bush where the prisoner is hiding) Igor: Don't tell me there's somebody behind that bush. (Everyone goes to the bush and see the prisoner, who doesn't notice them) Prisoner: (gains a monocle and derby hat. The viewer points to the prisoner and the monocle and derby disappear) Huh. Good thing They aren't dobermans. but with dogs around, There might be more police. I must scare them so I won't be sighted. (The prisoner notices them) Uh oh. (The viewer turns back to Tony and the Pound Puppies. Cooler and Nose Marie are wearing Summerwear. The viewer points to Nose Marie and Cooler and they turn back to normal.) Tony: (To the prisoner) Oh, so it's you again, eh? (Tony blows a whistle and a police man and a police woman enter, wearing samurai armor. The viewer points to the policemen and the samurai armor is gone.) Cooler: Arrest that felon! Police Woman: It's a good thing you found that felon. He was wanted for speeding and unpaid speeding tickets. (The police man and police woman try to cuff the Prisoner with unbreakable handcuffs but the prisoner gets His hands away and the police cuff each other.) Police Man: (To the prisoner) Like I said, bub, you don't belong in this TV show! Prisoner: (To the viewer and others ) You don't decide that! The Animators do! (The prisoner runs away as the Policemen go after Him. The viewer turns back to Tony and the Pound Puppies, who are wearing kabuki outfits. The viewer points to them and Tony and the Pound Puppies are back to normal) Tony: And now, with no further interruptions, let's continue to climb Mount Daunting. Igor: Looks like the viewer has found... (counting the errors) thirty five animation errors. (A while later, the viewer, Tony, and the Pound Puppies are near the top of the mountain. The viewer sees Reflex wearing a tuxedo and the viewer points to Reflex, making the jacket disappear.) Reflex: Are we almost there? Igor: Well, We're on the verge of reaching the top. (Igor plays a pinball machine. The viewer points to the pinball machine and it disappears) Ohh. You could have at least let Me finish. Vigor: Shouldn't We take a picture to commemorate the event? (holds up a TNT Box. The viewer gets alarmed and quickly points to the TNT box. The box disappears) Wait. one moment. (Vigor sees a prankster put on a bed sheet on himself and so does the viewer) Prankster: This costume will scare the pants off those bullies or my name isn't-- (In a deep voice.) Yap yap yap yap. (The viewer points to the prankster and he disappears along with the bed sheet) Vigor: How did he get in there? Oh well. (In a girl's wig.) Of course. There's plenty of (in a Shrill voice) Pyromaniacs (The viewer points to Vigor and he is speaking in normal voice) in the forest. (The viewer points to the wig and it disappears. The viewer hears a noise and looks down. He/she takes out their binoculars and sees the same prisoner from earlier, who is now wearing a kimono) Prisoner: They don't call me Diamond Donatello for nothing. Why? Because my teeth are as strong as diamonds and they can penetrate the strongest handcuffs there is. (The viewer points to the kimono and it disappears. The viewer takes off their binoculars. Tony, the viewer, and the Pound Puppies are now at the top of Mt. Daunting, looking at the setting sun) Igor: (hearing His walkman. as everyone else are dressed as angels) I've never been that close to the stars before. (The viewer points to the gang and they all return to normal. Tony and the Pound Puppies notice the viewer, who has an uneasy look on his face) Tony: What's the matter? (The viewer draws a sketch of Diamond Donatello and gives it to the others) Beamer: (Speaking in Nose Marie's voice) Sweet Henrietta! (The viewer points to Beamer and his voice is back to normal) Beamer: That's Donatello Di Maggio, aka Diamond Donatello! He's been wanted for several counts of speeding. Nose Marie: You didn't see him, did you? (The viewer nods) Tony: You and the Pound Puppies better inform the forest ranger that Diamond Donatello is somewhere in the forest. Cooler: But, what about you, Tony? Tony: I'll find Diamond Donatello and see where he's at! Cooler: Pound Puppies, let's pound starting! (The viewer points to Cooler and his line is fixed) Cooler: Thank you. Pound Puppies, let's start pounding! Part Three (The viewer and the Pound Puppies are standing near a cabin, which is turned upside down. The viewer points to the cabin and it is now back to its original position. Cooler knocks on the door. The ranger opens it) Ranger: Yes? Cooler: Mr. Ranger... (Barking frantically) (The viewer points to Cooler and Cooler is back to talking) Cooler: Mr. Ranger, Diamond Donatello is somewhere in the forest and we need your help to apprehend him! Ranger: Diamond Donatello! I better call the authorities. Oh, by the way, you didn't climb Mount Daunting, did you? Igor: Well, we sorta did. And now, thanks to the vertigo, we're seeing animation errors all through this episode. There now have been... (Counting the animation errors) forty eight animation errors. Ranger: You sure it wasn't something you ate? (The Prisoner comes out as a plant monster scaring the Ranger away. The viewer points to the plant monster and it changes back to the prisoner) Cooler: A plant monster? Really? Prisoner: (To the viewer and Pound Puppies) So you found me out, eh? Nobody interferes with Diamond Donatello and gets away with it! (Diamond Donatello chases The Pound Puppies and the viewer inside the cabin. All except Cooler and the viewer hide. The viewer looks down at Cooler and Cooler is all colored in green. The viewer points to Cooler and his colors are restored.) Cooler: Oh no! We weren't quick enough! What are we going to do now? (They turn around and see Diamond Donatello, flossing his circular shaped teeth. The viewer points to the teeth and the teeth are restored) Diamond Donatello: You have interfered with my scheme for the last time. First, I'll tear the both of you to pieces with my teeth. Then, I'll do the same to your friends. (Diamond Donatello chases Cooler and the viewer in black and white. The viewer points to the screen and the color is back. Diamond Donatello is then attacked by Tony) Tony: Oh no you don't! (The viewer and Cooler stop running) Cooler: (High-Pitched) Look! It's Tony! (The viewer points to Cooler and his voice is restored) Cooler: Look! It's Tony! Diamond Donatello: Get off of me, you crazy teenager! Tony: Don't you dare hurt my friend! (Tony, dressed as a knight, holds Diamond Donatello down. The viewer points to Tony and Tony is back to wearing his normal clothes. Diamond Donatello shakes Tony off) Tony: Oh, a wise guy, eh? (Tony skips like a ballerina toward Diamond Donatello. The viewer points to Tony and he is back to rushing toward Diamond Donatello to kick him. Diamond Donatello ducks from Tony's kick.) Diamond Donatello: Yikes! (Runs away.) Tony: (To the viewer and Cooler, speaking in a warped voice until the viewer points to him) Well, what're you waiting for? Don't let this scumbag get away! (Diamond Donatello is then surround by all the Pound Puppies except Precious, who are wearing sailor school uniforms. The viewer points to them and they are all back to wearing their regular clothes.) Diamond Donatello: Nice doggies! Nice doggies! Please don't hurt me! Bright Eyes: (Male Voice) That won't do any good! Igor: (Girl Voice) Yes! What She said! (The viewer points to Bright Eyes and Igor and their voices are back to normal) Bright Eyes: That won't do any good! Igor: Yes! What She said! Diamond Donatello: Yeow! You guys are nuts! Tony: After him! (The Pound Puppies, the viewer and Tony go after Diamond Donatello dressed as soldiers. The viewer points to Tony and the Pound Puppies and they all turn back to normal) Vigor: Get back here! Igor: We'll show you to bully us! (The Pound Puppies, Tony, and the viewer then see Diamond Donatello near a Condor's nest with a Barber Shop Pole. Cooler goes near the condor's nest and points to Diamond Donatello.) Cooler: He's over here by the condor's nest! Diamond Donatello: Didn't your mommy tell you it's not nice to point? (Diamond Donatello is then chased away by a couple of squawking Alligators. The viewer points to the barber shop pole and the alligators and the barber shop pole and alligators disappear. Cooler double-takes.) Cooler: Is it just me or did I see alligators in the condor's nest? Oh well. (Tony, and the Pound Puppies, wearing housecoats, resume their chase as the viewer follows them. The viewer points to them and they all wear their regular clothes again) Igor: He's over here! Cooler: You won't get away this time, Diamond Donatello! Diamond Donatello: I've had it with you psychos! (Runs to a Tree, but is snared by a vine.) Oh, come on! (The Pound Puppies, Tony, and the viewer then turn to a birdwatching woman wearing a Musketeer uniform. The viewer points to the birdwatcher and she is back to wearing her normal clothes) Birdwatcher: What? A prisoner? That's gonna stain my reputation as a birdwatcher! (Tony and Cooler, wearing doctors' uniforms, walk up to the birdwatcher. The viewer points to the two and they are back to wearing their clothes) Cooler: That's no ordinary prisoner, lady. That's Diamond Donatello. Birdwatcher: Diamond Donatello! I better go get the authorities! (The birdwatcher leaves. Tony, Cooler, and the viewer then look at the captured Diamond Donatello, with all his colors missing. The viewer points to Diamond Donatello and he's back to normal) Cooler: And as for you, pal-a-rooni, ever since you came into this episode, you've been spotlight the hogging... (The viewer points to Cooler and his dialogue is fixed) Cooler: You've been hogging the spotlight and busting in on our (deep voice) hike. (The viewer points to Cooler and his voice is normal) Tony: (Speaking backwords until the viewer points on him) Yeah, it's bad enough that we have to suffer vertigo and an endless amount of animation errors, but you, my good man, are a scroundrel and a miscreant. Remember, this is the Pound Puppies Show, not the Diamond Donatello Show. (Tony cracks his knuckles, which sound like popcorn popping. The viewer clicks on Tony and his knuckle cracking sound is back.) Diamond Donatello: Um... what are you going to do? Cooler: (Wearing an astronaut suit until the viewer points to him) Something that my friend should have done long ago! (Tony looks at the viewers, Cooler, and the other Pound Puppies.) Tony: You guys might want to turn around. Trust me, you don't want to see this. (The viewer turns around and sees the other Pound Puppies, wearing trenchcoats, covering their eyes.) Tony: (Offscreen) This is for chasing my friends! (A water dripping sound effect is heard. The viewer points to the sound effect and now, a punch sound effect is heard. Diamond Donatello can be heard crying. The viewer looks back and sees Tony(dressed as a teacher until the viewer points to him), who is rubbing is knuckles, Cooler(wearing a waiter suit until the viewer points to him), and Diamond Donatello (Dressed as a Roman emperor until the viewer points to him), who now has busted teeth.) Diamond Donatello: Ow! My teeth! You better reimburse Me by paying My dental bills! Tony: Your teeth maybe be strong, but my fists are stronger. (A group of policemen, policewomen, and the birdwatcher enter, wearing Egyptian outfits until the viewer points to them). Policeman: Good work on capturing Diamond Donatello, citizens. Diamond Donatello: (Sobbing) I give up! I surrender! Take me to jail! Book me! Arrest me! Please, don't leave me alone with that crazy teenager and his mutts! I'll still sue Him for excessive violence and destroying My personal property. My teeth! (A policeman and policewoman help him down and handcuff Diamond Donatello.) Diamond Donatello: Why didn't I go to college like Mom wanted Me to? I'm still going to sue You! You'll pay all My dentist Bills! (All except Tony and the Pound Puppies leave. The viewer looks at Vigor, wearing Holly's clothes until the viewer points to him.) Vigor: Well, I'm glad that's over. Now, without his diamond tongue... (The viewer points to Vigor and his dialogue is fixed.) Vigor: Now, without diamond teeth, he'll never bother us ever again. of course, Tony, You brutally beating on the Diamond tooth guy's teeth was kinda overkill. Tony: No. I just simply punched him in the face. Overkill would be like using a cheese grater on his face and scalping him. Besides, he's bigger than all of us and he shouldn't have hogged the camera time. Bright Eyes: (colored all red) Agreed. Now, Let's go on home. (The viewer points to Bright Eyes and she is now in normal colors again.) (Later, Tony and the Pound Puppies are driving home and the viewer is riding with them. Cooler is seen with the steering wheel and Tony is not driving. The viewer points to Cooler and Tony and Tony is now taking the steering wheel because he is driving) Tony: After an unpleasant adventure like that, I'll never go on hiking trips ever again. Igor: How long will the errors last, sister? (The viewer points to Igor and his dialogue is fixed) Igor: How long will the errors last, brother? Vigor: I wouldn't worry, Jason. (The viewer points to Vigor and his dialogue is fixed) Vigor: I wouldn't worry about that, Igor. It's only a matter of minutes when it wears off. (The viewer looks down and sees Bright Eyes wearing a housecoat. The viewer points to Bright Eyes and she is wearing her shirt and skirt again. Later, the viewer, the Pound Puppies, and Tony are back at Holly's Puppy Pound, which is colored red and pink. The viewer points to the pound and it is back to normal colors.) Bright Eyes: Iggy, can I speak with you? Igor: Sure. What is it-- (stammers when he sees Bright Eyes.) (The viewer then looks at Bright Eyes in Hawaiian Hula Attire. The viewer points to Bright Eyes, but Her hula attire stays. The viewer notices something wrong) Igor: Wh-wh-- (Grasps his heart.) Bright Eyes: I guess that's his way of saying "Beautiful". Igor: The... answer is... true. (sighs lovingly) (Bright Eyes notices the viewer's uneasy look) Bright Eyes: Don't worry. This is not an animation error. I decided to wear this just for fun. (Later, at the pound building, Tony and the Pound Puppies, wearing scuba gear, are exhausted. The viewer points to them and they are back to wearing clothes. Holly and the rest of the Pound Puppies enter, wearing fancy dresses. The viewer points to them and they are back to wearing their regular clothes) Holly: So, guys, how was the hike? Cooler: (High-pitched) Well, Holly... (The viewer points to Cooler and his voice is back to normal) Cooler: Well, Holly... (Tony plays an arcade machine. The viewer points to the arcade machine and it disappears) Tony: It was horrible. First, we got chased by some camera-hogging prisoner and now, we're still suffering from our stupid vertigo. Holly: You didn't climb Daunt Mounting... (The viewer points to Holly and her dialogue is fixed) Holly: You didn't climb Mount Daunting, did you? Cooler: (Speaking in a female voice) To be honest, we did. (The viewer points to Cooler and he is speaking in his normal voice again) Cooler: To be honest, we did. And we all learned a valuable lesson. And that lesson is when someone warns about how dangerous a particular location can be, it's best to take their advice and not ignore it. Nose Marie: You can say that again, Freezer honey. (The viewer points to Nose Marie and her dialogue is fixed) Nose Marie: You can say that again, Cooler honey. (Fades to black. Howler pops up.) Howler: Well, folks, how many errors did you see? And adding the animation errors before you put on the Vertigo Glasses, the answer is... (The number "100" pops up) Howler: 100 animation errors! (Tony, Holly, and the other Pound Puppies enter and applaud) Tony: Congratulations! Thanks to you, our vertigo is gone and we're all back to normal. Cooler: Give yourselves a cheer. (An audience's cheering can be heard) Howler: You can take your Vertigo Glasses off. (The viewer takes their Vertigo Glasses off and gives them to Howler) Cooler: We all hope that you had a fun experience interacting with us throughout this episode. Igor: And we'll see you folks next week. (All wave goodbye to the viewer) The End Pound Puppies Say (The Pound Puppies and Tony are sitting on the couch) Cooler: Howdy, folks! Cooler and the gang here with today's Pound Puppies Say. Igor: In today's episode, after we were warned about how dangerous Mount Daunting is, we decided to check the mountain out anyway. Bright Eyes: As a result, we all experienced vertigo and a lot of animation errors throughout the show. So, remember folks, whenever somebody warns you about how dangerous a particular place can be, it's best to listen. Cooler: And we hope to see you folks next week. (They all wave goodbye to the audience) Trivia This fan made episode is an attempt to break a world record for most animation errors in an episode. This is the second fan made episode where the viewers can interact with the characters. The first is Narrator Takeover. This episode carries a theme: Whenever a person warns another about how dangerous a particular may be, it's best to take their advise. Next Episode Preview Lee: Next time on the Pound Puppies Show, Ramon teaches me self-defense... Cooler: And later, I- (Sneezes) am coming down with a cold. I placed Nose Marie as a temporary leader of the Pound Puppies until- (sneezes) this darn cold goes away. Both: Next week, Kitty Fu/The Case of Cooler's Cold. Lee: I hope you'll feel better, Cooler. Cooler: Me- (sneezes) too. Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction